


The Price of True Love

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [46]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Onceuponaland Round 8 Ship Madness: Canon vs Fanon</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of True Love

** The Price of True Love **  
** Pairing: ** Rumple/Belle  
 ** Word Count: ** 503

 

** The Price of True Love **  
“Rumple, what are you doing?” Belle asked. She rubbed her hand on his shoulder as she came up from behind him. 

Rumple smiled. He shut his ledger he was looking at and turned to his new bride. “I'm just checking the inventory. I wanted to get caught up with things.”

“Is there something you are looking for? I can help you find it. I have gotten very familiar with where everything is.” Belle put her arms around his neck. “Or we could close up early and just go for a walk.” 

“I think I'd like that. We should go collect the rent.” Rumple grin was a little more impish than before. He was obviously teasing her.

Belle laughed. She rubbed his shoulders. “Or we could take a walk on the beach and watch the sun set.” 

"I guess I can collect rent tomorrow." Rumple sighed as he grabbed his cane. “Shall we my dearest?”

“Wait! We need a blanket.” Belle pulled away from him and went in the back to fetch one. 

“Why do we need a blanket if we are going on a walk?” Rumpled asked her. He honestly had no idea what she was thinking.

“To sit on the beach after the sunset and look at the stars. I think that would be very romantic, don’t you?” Belle came back with the blanket and looped her arm around Rumple's. 

“Romance! How could I have forgotten about romance?” Rumple said. He paused a moment and looked at his love. “Or we could just stare into each other’s eyes. Maybe kiss a bit.” 

Belle giggled. “Maybe once or twice. I'm glad you have gotten into the spirit of romance.” 

“Of course romance and True Love go hand and hand. True Love is the most powerful magic and I am all about magic, Dearie.” Rumple laughed. He patted her hand that was resting on his arm, 

“You have always told me that all magic comes with a price. If True Love is the most powerful magic then what is its price?” Belle asked. She tilted her head and looked up at his face and expected a flip answer. 

“It’s the biggest price of all, of course, my heart.” Rumple whispered in her ear. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. “It’s a price I gladly pay for loving you.”

Belle dropped the blanket as she turned and wrapped her arms around him. “I will gladly pay it as well, Rumple.” 

Rumple leaned down and kissed her softly. “My Dearest one, you are the only one who sees the good in me.” 

“That must be the magic of true love. It reveals who we really are to each other.” Belle caressed his cheek. “I knew a good man was in there all along.” 

“He needed you to bring him out.” Rumple smiled at her. 

“I guess he did.” Belle smiled.

“We should go or we will miss the sunset.” Rumple said as he leaned his forehead against hers. 

“What sunset?” Belle kissed him passionately.   


End file.
